I See Starlight
by DarkIrisGypsy
Summary: A king corrupted by greed and selfishness couldn't possibly be loved. Yet somehow, she did. She was suppose to be the very thing that he despised, but instead she became his entire existence. It will be known the tale of how a sickened dwarf king fell in love with a runaway elven princess. AU/Post Smaug's death. Note: Under revision.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is an AU of what happens after Smaug is defeated, so there will be a lot of changes. I am aware of what happens in the book but I must confess I have not read the book quite yet, so I am going more by the movies (which I think are the best movies in the world). One such is that the Battle of the Five Armies didn't take place and...well, I'll try to let the story speak for itself. This is a Thorin/OC story, so enjoy and read on. And please leave reviews they make me smile :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own the characters, settings, stories, and worlds created by J.R.R. Tolkien, which obviously includes "The Hobbit". They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and him alone. This story is only for entertainment purposes and is not meant to intrude upon the original canon created by the author, for I have great respect for his creations, I can't stress that enough. Also this disclaimer applies to the story as a whole, meaning each individual chapter. Also the title of the story is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "I See Fire" so all credit for the title goes to him as well, I just replaced it with the word "starlight".

* * *

_Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

_I made a promise to her._

_An eternal promise._

_I promised her that she would no longer live a lifetime of misery and suffering and living in darkness. She would only know happiness and light. She would never again have to fear being alone in the ages to come. I would remain by her side as her most trusted and loyal friend. I would protect her from all those who dared force harm upon her. I would take away her sadness and pain and thrust it upon those who had given them to her._

_But most importantly…I promised her my undying love._

_And I betrayed her._

_She had given me everything and I betrayed her._

_She didn't deserve this fate. She was supposed to live a long and happy life. And I would be bound to her until Durin decided that my time on Arda had come to an end._

_Now she lays in my arms, cold, defiled…and dying._

_It was my fault._

_Everything…it was all my fault._

_They were right about me…I had succumbed to the sickness that had doomed both my father and my grandfather. They had warned me time after time that my greed and cruelty would drive her away from me. That I will eventually lose her as well but of course I did not pay any heed. No matter how many times I had tried to deny it, I was destined to tread the same path. And now, I am paying the price for it and the price was her._

_All I could do was look down at her fading face, her eyes glistening like jewels with tears. She was shaking in my arms with pain, trying desperately to fight for the little life she had left. There was blood soaking her dress and tainting her pure white skin and I watched as the life began to drain from her lovely face. And yet, despite everything, despite my cruel and unforgiving actions towards her, she was still smiling up at me._

"_Thorin," she breathed to me as she lifted her weak hand and stroked my face. The dirt and blood from my injuries sullied her hand but she did not care. She only continued to look up at me in her always loving glance._

_It was then that my tears had betrayed me and began to stream down my face. I was going to lose her…again. And I could only helplessly watch._

_I watched as that monster looked down at us, relishing in the despair that he had brought upon us all. _

_He could only laugh at the hateful glare that I infused upon his eyes._

_But in those eyes, I could see the spiteful reflections of my failures._

_I have made so many._

_I failed to defend my people when Smaug stole our kingdom away. I failed to save my grandfather and my brother from the wrath of Azog when we reclaimed Moria. I failed to save my father in time from the sickness that had consumed him. I failed to be the king that I had promised to be once we reclaimed Erebor._

_In all honesty, I could live with those failures for the rest of my days. And despite the deep regret inside, I would survive and endure the long years to come ahead, as I did when Erebor was lost._

_There is no failure that I regret more than failing to protect her._

_I could never live with myself._

_I have failed her._

_I don't deserve to be King under the Mountain._

* * *

_Erebor: Three years after the slaying of Smaug_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Along the glistening river that flowed through Dale and across the massive green wood, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, and Ori were patrolling their reclaimed homeland. Their ponies dug their hooves deep into the rocky shores as they trotted over the growing Earth. Watching as his companions travelled ahead of him, Balin took in the amazing sight before him.

When he first looked upon the Desolation of Smaug after nearly two centuries, it was not the once beautiful land that he would look upon in glory every day. It was a complete wasteland, with nothing but cracked, rough stone and the ruins of a once powerful city. There was no evidence that pines used to take root into their soil or that a thriving culture was implanted by man in one of the most beautiful cities on the map. There was nothing but ash and darkness and the remnants of a dragon's wrath.

Now, their earth is alive once more. After Smaug had been slain, the trees started to sprout from the ground once more and the river began to glimmer in its heavenly light once again. Even the great city of Dale had been rebuilt with the race of men migrating from all villages and cities across Arda just for the chance of a new life. Dale was now under the ever watchful rule of Bard himself, overlooking the promising future of the once fallen city, unlike his gloomy and pale livelihood back in Esgaroth. Even though Esgaroth had also been rebuilt after Smaug's reign of destruction, Bard could no longer look at the town and think of it as home, for too much unhappiness had been bestowed upon him and his family in the lake town. No, he decided to continue his ancestors' legacy and therefore continue the future that was presented in front of him.

When news of Smaug's demise had spread throughout Middle-Earth, there was instantaneous cheer and celebration from their kin. Almost immediately afterwards, dwarves from the Blue Mountains to the mines of Moria journeyed to Erebor to relish once again in their wealth and glorious sense of life. They were given the opportunities that were taken away from them such as having a good home and a living that was secured by the massive fortune hidden in the mountain's rock. Yes, when the dwarves returned so did the golden light that brightened the chambers of the mighty kingdom. They were given hope again.

But despite the new life that was given to them, Balin could not be deterred by the one thing that had plagued his thoughts.

It had been seen in the line of Durin time after time the madness that sickened the minds of those in power. With all their accumulated gold and treasure, their greed and vanity could only grow more. And the more they grew, the more honor is taken away and replaced by cruelty. He had seen it in Thror who would obsess over his gold day after day, the greed that would eventually doom his kingdom to the wrath of Smaug. Then in Thrain who had been driven insane over the loss of his gold, his kingdom, and the death of his father in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Now, as much as it saddened him so, he could see it clearly the darkness that swelled in the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield – the King under the Mountain.

It was clear ever since their journey begun, the everlasting longing for his lost kingdom had filled Thorin's heart with a fierce desire. For many years he would pine over his stolen kingdom and the treasure that was hidden within. He would have dreams of reclaiming his homeland and basking in his fortune and glory.

Now that he has what he has always dreamt of, it has brought out another side of Thorin that Balin had feared to see.

Thorin had been corrupted with the greed and selfishness that took over the minds of both his father and his grandfather. When the dragon was killed, he had paid graciously the people of Esgaroth for their services – though very reluctantly and he only did it to benefit his position as a king. And no surprise to Balin, Thorin still refused to give Elven king Thranduil his precious gems, as Thorin deemed him and his people unworthy to lay their hands upon _his _treasure. Balin knew all too well from this, that Thorin would never come to accept the elves.

It had only gotten worse as the years went on. Although his people did not take any notice, Thorin became bound to his gold, like it was the very air that filled his lungs. Just like his father and grandfather before him, there was not a day when Thorin went down to his trove and take in the marvelous sight before him. He looked upon the gold as if it was speaking to him and he would listen for hours, hearing their invisible voice.

It spoke to him, telling him that the gold was his and his alone.

It had gotten to the point where he treasured his gold so much that he was afraid that someone was plotting to steal it back from him, as did Smaug. He is constantly paranoid and on edge over what the outside world was supposedly conspiring against him. In fact, the very reason that he and his companions were patrolling the forests is because Thorin heard rumors that a group of rangers were spying on the kingdom and preparing for an attack upon the mountain. Balin tried to assure him that it was nothing to be concern about but Thorin quickly dismissed his statement and sent them out to apprehend the situation.

As a friend and guardian, it was truly sad to see his King go down this dreaded path. And the painful, dire truth was that there was nothing he could do to stop it. There is nothing on this earth that can cure him from this foul sickness. No, only Thorin is capable of releasing himself from his curse.

"Any sign of rangers?" Kili called out almost lethargically, just as annoyed as everyone else about this pesky goose chase.

Balin was pulled out of his thoughts, taking a quick look around. "Nothing," he replied.

"Oh curse his imaginary rangers! We're never going to find anything out here!" Dwalin cried out in frustration. Balin could only sigh at his brother's irritating tone.

"Well, the sunlight will leave us soon enough. Afterwards, we can travel back home," said Balin in reassurance.

"You know Uncle won't approve of us not finding anything," said Kili.

"He wants to be assured that his gol – Erebor is safe, and that is exactly what we will tell him. There is nothing to be worried about as far as evil plots and dark concoctions brewing about," said Balin.

Kili rolled his eyes. "Sure…Erebor."

"King Thorin is not himself…isn't he?" Ori asked worriedly.

Balin and Dwalin could only look at each other with the same knowing expression on their faces. Although they couldn't see him, they both could sense the same worry in Kili's eyes.

Ori never received his answer, and honestly, he didn't need an answer. He knew what they would say.

"He's not really the king I imagined him to be," said Ori surprisingly, as the young dwarf sounded much more downcast that his usual chirpy persona.

"Neither did I," Balin replied somberly. _Funny, I once said that he was the only one I could call king._

Then everything came to a halt when they noticed that Ori had stopped his pony in its tracks. They looked beyond to see what had caught his eye.

"Hey Ori," said Kili, "what's the matter?"

"There's something in the river," he replied and Kili followed the direction in which Ori's eyes were fixed upon. And then they all spotted it.

Just a matter of yards away, there was a body washed up half way on the shore, with its lower half still in the water. It was very still and almost looked dead.

The four dwarves quickly motioned their ponies to the floating body before them. They stepped on to the ground, with Kili and Ori the first ones to kneel down to the fallen body. They turned it around and were amazed by what they saw.

It was a woman, a young one at that. She had a lovely shade of silky red hair that went down to her lower back. She was dressed in what appeared to be some of the finest silken gowns made in Middle-Earth. The peach color and fabric complimented her curves and snow white skin perfectly. Her face was round and delicate, but her eyes remained closed. Balin became worried at this, kneeling down to check her pulse at the base of her wrist. He sighed at the relief that filled him. She was unconscious no doubt, but not deceased.

However there were two things of discontent that was presented to them. One was the foul blade that was wrenched into the lady's left ribcage, causing a deadly amount of blood to stain her dress and drip down her skin. From the looks of it, she was attacked by some blood thirsty barbarian or something of that fashion. And the second thing that caught their eyes was when Kili pulled her hair to the side to take a better look at her face, they saw the trait that made her stand out from an average woman. Her pointed ears that mocked them so.

"She's an elf maid," groaned Dwalin, knowing the problem presented to them.

Kili looked upon her soft features. "Where do you think she came from?" he asked.

Balin shrugged, "I'm not sure laddie."

"She's dying," stated Ori worriedly, overlooking her dire condition. "We need to bring her back to Erebor."

"Are you mad?! Bringing an elf to Erebor?! You know Thorin would never allow it!" Dwalin exclaimed in protest, leaving Ori in a state of disappointment.

"We can't just leave her here, there is no honor in that," said Kili.

"Well then we'll take her to Dale."

"Her wound is very unusual…and grave. It may be beyond the skills of man to help her heal. Oin has the proper herbs and techniques that can save her."

"But Thorin – "

"I don't give a damn about what my uncle will say," Kili interrupted, "we're not leaving her here."

Dwalin knew that was more of a command than a statement; and seeing that now Thorin is officially King under the Mountain, making Kili the prince, he could not speak against him.

But in a last attempt, Dwalin looked to his older brother for confirmation.

Balin looked upon the young girl and sighed knowing what had to be done.

"Well then…let's get her up on the horse and ride on."

Kili nodded and with the help of Ori, placed her gently on top of Kili's horse. The others mounted theirs and began their road back to their home.

They just hoped they didn't lead the girl even closer to her death.

* * *

The city of Erebor was on their feet and vibrantly scampering about; Enjoying the pleasures of having work and a nice home to come back to once again. And down beneath the kingdom, surrounded by magnificent golden light, was King Thorin Oakenshield.

He knew it was a curse. It was a curse to be feeling this way about his gold. To cling on to it like his name. Had he not learned anything? He knew the fate that took his father and grandfather away from him and the ruin it had brought his kingdom. But he did not pay any attention to the voice calling out for him to stop this madness. He was too enveloped in the precious sight before him.

He didn't know how long he was down here, hours perhaps, but it did not register his mind in the least. All he could do was marvel at how wonderful it felt when he felt the gold coins slip through his fingers; how perfectly the golden light reflected off his skin; how the mere sight of it almost brought agonizing tears to his eyes after so many long years.

When he first stepped into his home after over a century's wait, he was overcome with indescribable joy. The void in soul that had been empty for so long had finally been filled with all the happiness found in the riches before him.

Yet, there was something he felt quench deeper than the void once empty. He couldn't explain it but it was as if something else has yet to be filled; A deeper happiness yet to be touched upon, something that even his marvelous supply of gold could not fill. He had been pulled into the possibility time after time that even after reclaiming Erebor and restoring his kin to their former glory, that it wasn't enough to salvage his mind. To this day, he cannot rid himself of the dreadful seize in his heart that told him that he will be doomed to remain alone and unhappy for the rest of his days.

He shook his head and smirked.

It was a ridiculous notion to have. He once again has his kingdom and his treasure. Nothing could have made him happier.

He was a king and he has his gold.

He couldn't help it. It was just all so…beautiful.

And no one would dare take it away from him.

"Your majesty," a dwarf servant called out to him as he entered the trove.

"What?!" Thorin shouted, irritated at the servants ill-timed interruption. His sudden outburst shocked the servant, but he would never dare show it.

Thorin recollected himself. "What is it?"

"Your majesty, Prince Kili and his company have returned."

Thorin sighed in relief at the news, "Very good."

He then walked passed his servant hurriedly, unfortunately before the servant himself could explain what the search company had found.

Thorin made his way to the grand throne room with his dark, royal cloak trailing behind him and his trusted blade Orcrist at his side to greet his nephew and companions. As he saw them in sight, all with a grim expression on their faces, he spoke to them.

"Well…did you find anything?" They said nothing but motion to what was perched in Kili's eyes. Thorin followed their glance and almost instantly his eyes widened in shock, but more importantly in disgust.

He saw the elven creature still and lifeless. Her very presence in his kingdom only made the vile in his body boil to incineration. He couldn't believe that they would even dare bring that _thing _into his home, when her very own kin refused to help his people from the fiery blaze that exiled his family. They should have left her to die just like they did to his people.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded from them.

"Thorin, we found her unconscious in the river, she needs healing and – "

"I don't care!" he shouted startling the company, "What gave you the right to bring that…_**monster**_…into my kingdom?!"

They were all deathly silent, unaware of how to respond, especially when Thorin called the elf maiden a name such as that.

"Uncle, we couldn't just leave her there, she – "

"Well you should have! She has no place our sacred halls."

Kili was silent once again.

"I want her out of here. I don't care where you take her just get her out of my _sight."_

Kili was about to protest until Balin stepped in.

"Thorin," he started, "we're not saying she should stay here amongst us. As you can see she is in deep pain and unhealthy condition. Let her be treated by our healers and remain here until she gets better. Then afterwards, she will leave."

Balin saw the look on Thorin's face soften a little, as he contemplated his request. Thorin had to admit, Balin always knew how to sway his mind, even just a little bit.

Thorin looked upon the elven girl's face one last time, noting the long reddish locks that shimmered underneath the glimmering stone walls, and her pale skin that glowed brighter than the stars. He also saw the blade sticking from her body and cringed at how the blood tainted her body like a rotten flower.

He looked away as if his eyes had burned and spoke.

"Very well," he said, hearing them let go of the breath they didn't realized they held. "Take her to the healers to be cleansed of her wounds, and then…take her to the dungeons."

They all looked up in shock at his sudden request, trying to make sure that they heard him correctly.

"But Thorin – "Balin started to plead.

"You heard me. I agreed that she shall stay, but she will not be placed among my kin. Is that understood?"

There was no sound to be heard until Balin nodded. "Yes, understood."

He then nodded to Kili and he in turn headed to the infirmary with the dying girl in his arms.

Balin started after him when Thorin called out to him. "Balin…"

He turned towards his king, "Yes."

"It's _King _Thorin…you will do well to remember that."

* * *

In the infirmary, surrounded by dwarves, an elven girl started to stir awake from her slumber. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and the aching in her center did not ease her worries. With all her might, she forced her eyes open and found herself confused. She was in a grand chamber made of green stone that was illuminated by the light reflected off the crystals embedded in the stone itself. She shifted and realized she was on a small cot with her head resting on a silk pillow. But to her greater shock, she saw that there were a number of dwarves encircling her, taking note of her awakening.

"She has awakened," said one of them, apparently trying to communicate with a dwarf that always held a metal trumpet to his ear.

Her breath was about to be lost, so confused and frightened at her current situation until a soft, elderly voice spoke to her.

"Shh, it's alright lassie, you are perfectly safe within these walls."

The elf maiden looked up and saw a short, wide dwarf dressed in rich red fabric stand beside her. He was old and had uncombed white hair so long that it elongated into a white beard that split in two at the end.

The girl felt her heart be still at the sound of his voice.

The dwarf cleared his throat. "Pardon me my name is Balin, at your service." He then bowed to her, but she said nothing, finding it difficult to find her own voice.

"Please my dear, I know you are frightened and confused but allow me to explain. We found you in the river, wounded and on the verge of dying. You see, this blade was found stuck inside you." Balin lifted the dark, ragged blade to her so she could observe. She then looked down and jumped to see that her stomach was wrapped in bandages. So, this is the reason that she was in so much pain. But she became slightly embarrassed when she noticed that her dress had been removed and is now covered in a short, thin white gown that only reached above her knees. She couldn't help it when she felt her cheeks flush with pink.

"And well, we couldn't just leave you on your death bed, so we did what we could and brought you to our home…Erebor."

Her eyes widened when she heard that name. She knew of Erebor and the legends it told. She knew it was renowned for being the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, with its incomprehensible wealth in gold and the beauty of its fortress walls.

She had never dreamed that she would one day behold its inner walls.

"Yes, if Oin had not been here to help you, you might have been dead by now."

She looked towards the dwarf named Oin, the one who held a trumpet to his ear. She slightly nodded to signify her thanks. In return, he bowed humbly.

"If you don't mind me asking lassie," said Balin regaining her attention, "what is your name?"

She looked up at him, trying to find the voice she knows is within her. She parted her lips, trying a couple times to speak her words. After a few times her breath left her as did her name.

"Auriel," she spoke, her voice so sweet and soft, "my name is Auriel."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I just realized that I chose the absolute worst time to start a story because I resume school on Tuesday. Which means that I have to crunch in time to update this story. So my goal right now is to update once a week. I'm sorry I wish it could be faster, but that is what I can manage. But I hope you still stick around my story.

Also **Very Important: **I think I'm going to do some **major **changes to the story. Don't worry it will still have the same OC, Auriel, the same title, and it still takes place after Smaug's death, which is of course still an AU. But I have to be honest, the story isn't really turning out as I had imagined it to be. When writing this chapter, I realized I wanted a more "Beauty and the Beast" story and I really think I should go with that route. Again I am sorry, but I really want to make this story good. So keep an eye out either this week or next (hopefully this week) for a different story, and possibly a new chapter. I updated today to let you know that I won't abandon you faithful people:) So read on and pretty please review, they keep me happy and inspired to write more:P

**Disclaimer: **Same disclaimer applies as it did in the first chapter.

* * *

Accompanied by a dwarf guard on both sides, with Balin in front, the elven girl by the name of Auriel was being escorted to her prison cell. She was still in her short white, ragged dress, now adorned with dark shackles on her wrists, walking barefoot along the marbled green rock. She walked slowly, her mobility restricted by her injuries, and sadly kept her head down to hide her face from the passing dwarves who looked upon her form with curiosity and distaste.

As Balin walked on he looked behind him to see what he had hoped not to witness. It was truly saddening how defeated the young lass looked at this moment. It is true that he himself is not overly fond of elves, but he would never pass unfair judgment on to them when it is not called for necessarily. He could tell by her depressed form that she is a sad, lost, and confused soul, so far away from home. She did not mean to intrude upon their lands, yet she is being imprisoned as an outcast and a criminal.

He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he saw tears stream down her face.

They had arrived at the prison catacombs deep within the kingdom. It did not retain the golden light as it did above them. Instead, it was almost pitch darkness were it not for the fire torches that lit their halls and reflected off the dark green stone. The stone itself was not like the smooth, cool texture of the stone above. It was hard and sharp, heating and bruising the soles of her small feet.

As she took in her surroundings, they all of a sudden came to a stop. She looked up and saw the dwarf they called Balin unlocking the caged door and opening it. She realized that this was her designated cell and sadly nodded, stepping into the small room. As a prison, it of course provided her with so little. It was dark, with no source of light apart from the torches outside. In the corner, there was a small bed with no pillow or sheets to keep her warm. By the looks of it, the size would just barely fit her form onto it. It was old and falling apart, for she could see some of the hey sticking out of the mattress, giving her the knowledge that she will not sleep comfortably tonight nor any other night.

She nearly jumped when she felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Balin. He gingerly took her hands and unlocked the heavy shackles from her wrists. When she was finally relieved of her chains, she rubbed her wrists in order to soothe the pain. She watched as he left until he turned around.

"I am very sorry my dear…I had not wished this upon you," Balin said somberly and closed the gate, locking her inside.

Auriel said nothing only to turn to her bed and sit upon it. It actually wasn't as uncomfortable as it made it seem, but it was quite a change from her accustomed silken sheets.

It was then that she remembered the warm comforts of her home. It was so bright and surrounded by nature's surreal beauty. She really couldn't think of a better home to live in, so warm and nurturing and more importantly, she could spend the rest of her life there if she could.

But she could not forget. She could never forget the very reason why she left in the first place and why she could never return.

Her mind wandered to the day her fate had changed…when her life had been taken away from her. If only things had been a little different someway, then she could have the happy ending she wanted.

She lay down gently on the worn mattress and formed into a ball. It was then that she let her tears fall.

* * *

_Three days earlier: The Elven Kingdom of Endgolien _

_Night had befallen the kingdom of Endgolien, and the elves prepared for their annual feast of lights. It took place in the city center and before the grand palace of the Elven King. And within the halls of the palace, formed by the twisted wood and crystals of the mountain, the princess was on her way to retrieve her father, the King Valsior._

_As the princess walked along the diamond halls, her hip length red waves of hair floated around her as she picked up her skirts and hurried to her father's chambers. She hoped that he was well today, though she knew that possibility was probably unlikely. While no one else took notice, she saw it in his eyes every single day. They held darkness and this pained glare that pined for something even though they had already possessed it. He was always secluded in his chambers, rarely leaving the confinements of his room, only when it concerned important council matters and war. Auriel just wished he did not shut her out as well. The only times that she sees him is when she passes by him in the halls. She's not even sure what he looks like anymore. But each time she saw him, his eyes grew darker and darker._

_Maybe the festival will stray him from his thoughts enough to be happy once more._

_Auriel abruptly stopped in front of his chamber doors. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear in anxiety and almost timidly, knocked on the door._

"_Father?" She called for him. She waited for an answer and after a long silence, knocked once more. _

"_Father, may I come in?" Again no answer and out of curiosity, reached for the handle and pulled, seeing that the door was unlocked. She stepped in and to her surprise, there was no light shining from the stars through the diamond encrusted room. There was just darkness and no sign of life, no heartbeat, with the exception of the shrill figure lurking in the balcony. He was still and did nothing but look upon his kingdom with sorrow and guilt._

"_Father," Auriel started to walk towards him, "are you alright?"_

_She stopped behind him and tentatively put her hand upon his shoulder, causing him to turn around sharply and what she saw what truly a sight to behold. His eyes were red and tears streaked his face. He was shaking and he looked upon her face with much regret._

_She reached to touch his face. "Father, whatever is the matter?"_

_He looked down and removed her hand and held on to it so tightly that it hurt, but she did not speak a word. He was hurt enough already and he needed her._

"_My dear princess…Auriel…I have done something…something horrible," he shakily started, causing Auriel's brow to furrow in confusion._

"_I…I can't take back what I have done and it has doomed us all."_

_Auriel's eyes widened with worry and fear. "Father I don't understand what you are saying."_

"_I know…I know I'm scaring you but there is something you must know. I…we are all in grave danger. There is an evil approaching our lands and it is full of destruction and anger. We are no longer safe here."_

"_Father I…" tears started to fill her eyes._

"_My sweet daughter…there is something you must do."_

_She looked down and saw that his hand was fidgeting with a ring on his finger, twisting contemplatively around his index finger. He then, with a slight hesitance, took it off and put it in his daughter's hand. He then looked into her eyes with a new fire._

"_I need you to leave this place now."_

"_What? Father why are you – "_

"_There is no time to explain. You must leave now and ride on to Rivendell. Take this ring to Lord Elrond and stay there. He will take care of you…this thing has done nothing but bring on the corruption of my soul and the death of everyone around me."_

"_Father I can't – "_

_She could not finish for there was a sudden crash outside, causing everyone in the center to scream. It had been an orcish catapult, and that could only mean that an orc army was just outside their walls._

"_An orc attack, prepare for battle!" An elven soldier shouted from the center._

_With no time to spare, Valsior rushed his daughter out of his chambers._

"_Please, take your horse and ride to Rivendell, now!"_

"_Father I am not leaving you here!"_

"_But you must…please my sweet forgive me for what I have brought upon us. My love for you shall always remain by your side. Stay hidden and be safe. Now you must go…go!"_

_And with one lasting look of hurt and fear, Auriel clutched the ring to her chest and rushed down to her horse. She mounted it and rode off into the outside world. _

_She rode on for a good distance, trying not to look back but when she turned around, her temptation giving in, she saw her kingdom burning in ashes._

* * *

As soon as Kili transferred the elven girl to the infirmary, the rest of the company made their exit from the throne room. Everyone except the king, who had even dismissed his guards so that he may remain alone – as he has always been.

He stood upon the steps that had led to his throne and gazed upon the very thing he had desired most – the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It gleamed so bright, brighter than he had remembered as it was perched at the top of his throne. It truly was the King's Jewel, for its divinity and brilliant glow had been the symbol for everything that Erebor stood for – wealth, prosperity, beauty, and more importantly power. He could look at the magnificent stone for days on end if he wanted to, and there are no greedy dragons or filthy elves to rob him of that privilege.

He proceeded to his throne and sat upon the green stone, not wanting to resume his previous activity of admiring his golden trove. No, his mind had drifted off to the elven girl that his nephew had brought forward to him. He was appalled at how they could possibly bring that elven filth into his home. Her kind did not deserve the right to step into their exquisite halls, to feast their eyes upon the bright gems they so desired. They showed their true colors beyond their beauty and evangelical nature when they abandoned his people at the inferno that destroyed his kingdom. When Durin's Folk provided hospitality for them, they repaid their kindness with cruelty and treason, and therefore shall receive the same generosity.

He sat upon his throne for what seemed to be hours, not wanting to be bothered while in solitude, until a dwarf guard entered the throne room.

"Your majesty."

Thorin sighed. "What is it?"

"The Elf has been moved to the prison catacombs as you have ordered."

Thorin stood up adjusting his cloak. "Good…can you take me to her?"

The guard bowed to him and led his through the dark halls of the catacombs and coming upon the cell where the elf was placed. The guard opened the door and Thorin let himself in and almost faltered at what he saw.

Although he had looked upon her face when she was brought to him for the first time, he thought he had looked upon a different face just this moment. When she sat up to face him, he noticed that her prison garb did nothing to tarnish her fragile form, exposing her legs and small, delicate hands. Until now, he didn't realize how…brighter her face had become when she was brought back to the living world. Her face was glowing with light; her small pink lips were parted so that her breath can leave her lungs; she was fidgeting with her long red hair that spun into perfect waves, framing her round face and hiding her pointed ears; and most striking of all were her large, bright green eyes that looked upon him with sadness.

He was struck with a saddened feeling within him, long dormant inside, but he gave it no opening for him to be weakened. His face became firm and long years of anger and hatred filled his eyes, piercing the girl's soul, causing her shrink back in fear.

"Stand before me…_elf," _he commanded her, adding more venom to the last word. He saw her shakily and with fear stand up, for her wounds weakened her so. When he saw her stand in front for his eyes, he saw that she was only a few inches taller than he, the top of his head coming to her chin, but he stood his ground before her and spoke again.

"What are you doing in these lands?"

She did not say a word, only looking down. She was about to open her mouth until he screamed at her. "Answer me!"

She jumped but she did not lose her voice. "I didn't mean to intrude upon your lands…I…I was just traveling on the road to see my kin in Rivendell when…"

"When what?"

"I…was attacked by orcs."

His eyes widened by her answer. "Orcs?"

She nodded.

"What were they doing chasing you…you steal something from them?"

She looked up at him in shock at his accusation. "No –No sir, I would never steal…I –"

"Do you have any idea what type of danger you have brought upon us?! You have drawn the orcs to our home!"

"It was not my intention, I'm –"

"Now they will invade our kingdom and destroy us all!"

His voice rose louder and louder, causing her to shake even more.

"I didn't –"

"They will take away everything, our home, my throne, my gold –"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please…I'm sorry."

She dropped to her knees on the floor, sobbing, unable to take his torment any longer.

He looked down on her, astonished by her outburst, her willingness to stand up to him, no matter who he was. His eyes softened, but it did not break him. He had nothing else to say to her, he just wanted to get out of her sight. So, he turned around heading to the door, until he stopped once more, not turning around to see her.

"You will remain here until your wounds are healed. When that time has passed, you will leave for wherever you need to go. However, if you dare try anything that seems treasonous and wretched, I won't hesitate to let you rot down here for the rest of your life."

She nodded sadly and whispered, "Who are you?"

He sighed at her question and said "My name is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain."

"My name is Auriel."

He stood there for a few lonely seconds, confused by her sudden boldness of presenting her with her name. A name he would soon not forget. _Auriel._

And with that he left her alone. She was left there, with nothing but the hard, strong face of the King to keep her sane.


End file.
